Genda Koujirou
(Goalkeeper) |Number = 1 |Element= Fire |Team = Teikoku Gakuen Shin Teikoku (former) Neo Japan |Seiyuu = Yūichi Nakamura Katsuyuki Konishi (Game) |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven |debut_anime= Episode 001 |debut_manga= Chapter 2}} Genda Koujirou (源田 幸次郎) also called Genou (げんおう) is the goalkeeper for Teikoku Gakuen, Shin Teikoku Gakuen and Neo Japan. Profile Inazuma Eleven *''"The King of Keepers. There is no angle that he cannot cover."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"There's no angle that the King of Keepers hasn't got covered."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku form) *''"The Emperor of Goal Keepers surpasses all other shot-stoppers."'' Appearance He has long, spiky, brown hair that is swept to the right side except for the bangs (which sometimes cover his right eye), pale skin and blue eyes. He sports two tattoo-like markings under his eyes. He's very tall compared to other characters. He always wears his goalkeeper uniform (from Teikoku Gakuen, Shin Teikoku and Neo Japan) except for episodes 68, 69 and 127 when he wears Teikoku school uniform. In season 2, while playing with Shin Teikoku, he has longer lion mane-like hair, cut-like on his right eye and his "tattoo" appears slightly different. He also has raised collar like Gouenji and Tsurugi and tucked shirt in shorts. Personality Genda is determined, confident and usually calm, but also some impatient and cocky. He's brave when he stands by Kidou side against Kageyama. He seems to be close friend to Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, and later to Fudou Akio. In first season he worries about Kidou more than about himself. There are times where he seems to take on a leadership role. Genda is usually very serious and doesn't show his feelings. Plot Season 1 He is first seen during the original match between Raimon and Teikoku and his first words, after easily catching a shot from Someoka that looked like it was going in, were: "Kidou! That's all for me." He is the goalkeeper of Teikoku, and turns away from Kageyama with Kidou and the rest of the team when they realize how sinister Kageyama is. However, Teikoku ended up losing to Raimon in the district finals of the Football Frontier, but because they were the champion for the previous year, they earned a privillage to return for the finals. However, they were badly beaten by Zeus that Genda needed to spend some time in the hospital. Later Kidou visits him and promises to defeat Zeus. Season 2 In the Aliea Gakuen storyline, Genda joined Shin Teikoku, also coached by Kageyama, to get stronger and more powerful, along with Sakuma. During the match they have in attempt to beat Aliea Academy, Genda uses Beast Fang once, which is a forbidden technique that causes massive damage to the person who uses it. After being beaten, and being released from the brainwashing of Kageyama, he needs some hospitalization. Fortunately, his injuries are not as bad as Sakuma, who having used a forbidden technique three times, looked as though he may never be able to play soccer again. Later, in episode 56 after heal injuries plays practice match with Raimon, and after that watches Raimon's match with Chaos. He is also seen watching Raimon's match with Dark Emperors. Season 3 In the FFI, Genda joins Neo Japan, a team created to beat Inazuma Japan in order to take their place in the Football Frontier International. Having trained very hard, they came close to winning, but Inazuma Japan claimed victory in the end. After that he eventually came back to Teikoku Gakuen. He was later seen at Japan's nationals selection and then he was seen watching Raimon's graduating match with the rest of his teammates. At the end he smiled when Endou said that they should play another match, but this time, with Teikoku. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Wii Avatar Character View Concept Design Genda Teikoku Design.jpg|Genda's Teikoku character design. Genda Shin Teikoku Deisgn.jpg|Genda's Shin Teikoku character design. Genda FFI Design.jpg|Genda's Neo Japan character design. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone In order to recruit Genda you'll need the following : *'Item': Classic Melody (Randomly dropped by Team Bomber at Handa's Route) *'Item': Koutei Penguin 2gou Doll (?) (Randomly dropped by Protocol Omega 2.0 at Fuyukai's Route) *'Photo': Castle Pine (Taken at Nobunaga's Castle in the Sengoku Era) After that he can be scouted for 1690 Kizuna Points. Stats Inazuma Eleven At Lvl. 99 *Kick: 72 *Body: 75 *Control: 69 *Guard: 72 *Speed: 55 *Stamina: 74 *Guts: 60 Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 150 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 64 *'Dribbling': 78 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 149 *'Technique': 97 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 92 Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Teikoku Form *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': B Neo Japan Form *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': S Shin Teikoku Version *'Kick': B *'Guard': A *'Body': C *'Speed': C *'Control': B *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven *'SH Hawk Shot' *'DF Spinning Cut' *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'SK Critical! ' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK 真 Mugen no Kabe' *'SK Setsuyaku!' *'SK Konshin!' Inazuma Eleven 3 (Shin Teikoku Form) *'SK Konshin!' *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Power Spike' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Serpent Fang' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Shoot Break' *'GK Serpent Fang' *'SK Hard Puncher' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' *'GK Mugen no Kabe' *'GK 真 Mugen no Kabe' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' *'GK Mugen no Kabe' *'GK 真 Mugen no Kabe' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'GK Power Shield' *'GK Full Power Shield' *'GK Beast Fang' *'GK Drill Smasher' *'GK Drill Smasher V2' *'GK Mugen no Kabe' *'GK 真 Mugen no Kabe' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Kikai Hei Galleus' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ryuujin Korogaon' *'KH Maou Gyrase' *'KH Mouja Varitora' (Gra Fa Route only) Mixi Max Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Miyabino Reiichi' **'SK Technique Plus 20' *'MIMAX Sakuma Jirou' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven 2 *'Neo Teikoku' Inazuma Eleven GO *'-KAGE-' *'Raimon Aliea Union' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Snow Weasel' Trivia *Genda's last name in the dub, King, might be a reference to his nickname King of Keepers. *Coincidentally, his Japanese name initials are 'GK' ('G'enda 'K'oujirou) are also ''the initials for ''G'oal'k'''eeper' which is the position Genda plays as. *He is one of the characters to have 3 different keshins in one game. Navigation Category:Captains Category:Keshin User